Pick It Up
by eframTrabbit
Summary: Tweek wants to thank Craig for being supportive but can't seem to find the right words. Takes place after 'Put It Down'. Creek.


Hey all, still working on my other stuff, but I just recently watched the South Park episode 'Put It Down' and now I'm a 'Creek' fan. As such, I just had to write this short piece of fluff. Takes places after the events of the episode. Enjoy!

* * *

Pick It Up

It was late in the evening when Craig and Tweek walked hand in hand down the road toward Craig's house. Both had left the school after performing during the memorial service for victims of distracted driving, which had garnered them a lot of praise from both their classmates and the parents.

"Man, I can't believe how well that whole thing went." Tweek said, bobbing up and down in excitement. "I've never gotten so many compliments before. Ah! It's so overwhelming!"

"Hey come on, you know you deserve them babe. Your piano and song writing skills are amazing, when you have the right focus that is." Craig said as they approached his door.

"Yeah well, I couldn't have done it without you." Tweek said looking away bashfully. "Thanks for performing it with me man."

"Anytime Tweek." Craig said smiling as he let go of his hand and approached his door. "Well I should probably head in now. Good night babe, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

He was about to grab the doorknob when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. "Craig, wait a sec."

Craig turned to Tweek who suddenly looked a lot more nervous then usual. "Listen, I just…oh geez…well, I just wanted to…I..Ahh!"

"What is it Tweek?" Craig asked, suddenly feeling concerned.

"Nahh! It's just…I wanted to thank you…I mean really thank you man. For staying by me this whole time, trying to cheer me up and calm me down…you've been like a rock to me man and, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't helped me work through my problems." Tweek said sincerely as he began rubbing the back of his head. "I guess…what I'm trying to say…oh jeez…what I wanna say is…"

"It's okay Tweek, you can just say it." Craig said, trying to be encouraging. "I won't make any judgements."

"Gah, this is too much pressure!" Tweek said holding his head as he started shaking again. "I just…nyahhh…wanna…say that I..."

"Hey, relax okay? It's just me." Craig said as he put a reassuring hand on Tweek's shoulder. "You know you can tell me any-"

Tweek then cut off him by quickly pressing his lips against Craig's. It only lasted a few seconds but it was enough to make Craig freeze in place. Tweek pulled away and upon seeing the shocked look on Craig's face, gasped in horror and began twitching more violently.

"Gahhhhhh! Dear god, what have I done!?" Tweek exclaimed in a panic, holding his head as he closed his eyes tight and turned away. "I'm so sorry dude! I don't know why I did that! I mean, I know we agreed we wouldn't let things get weird between us but, I just couldn't help it! You were right there and I…oh Jesus I'm such an idiot, I don't know what came over me, I just-"

"Tweek." Craig responded as he found his voice.

"I should've just been fine with a hand shake, or a hug, but I had to take it further! You must be so freaked out right now-"

"Tweek?"

"You probably don't wanna speak to me again! I should just crawl into my closet and freaking DIE!"

"TWEEK!" Craig yelled out.

"GAH! What?" Tweek asked turning to Craig who quickly place his hand over Tweek's mouth.

"Just…stop talking ok?" Craig asked.

"Huh?" Tweek asked as Craig removed his hand.

Before he could ask more questions, Craig placed his hand on Tweek's cheek and leaned in, capturing his lips with an innocent kiss. Tweek's eyes popped open in surprise as he felt Craig place his hand around his back and draw him closer. Tweek let out a muffled gasp which soon quieted down to moaning as he felt himself get lost in the kiss. Slowly Tweek stopped trembling and wrapped his arms around Craig's neck, closing his eyes as they savored each other's lips.

After a few moments the boys broke apart, breathing heavily as they gazed at each other in a whole new light.

"Wow." Tweek marveled.

"Yeah, wow…" Craig said, breathing a little harshly as looked off to the side and smirked. "You know…it's still somewhat early. Why don't you come inside and play some Xbox for a while? I got a new co-op game."

"Really? That sounds great…babe." Tweek said, the smile never leaving his face.

Craig beamed and opened the door to his house. He then turned to Tweek and offered his hand. Tweek took it happily and together the two disappeared into the house to play Craig's new game.


End file.
